Traditional skirts include a single piece of material with a slit to be placed around a Christmas tree or the like. Typically, a traditional skirt is only used to cover items a user does not wish for others to see. Each skirt presents a variety of designs, however each skirt is limited to a single design or theme
The present invention allows a user to vary and customize a skirt. The present invention may be converted from a skirt into table cloth. The present invention preferably represents the heritage of a family. As the dynamics of a family change, so does the present invention. The present invention includes a plurality of panels that represent each member of the family. If a son or daughter has a family of their own in the future has a family of their own in the future, a panel may be used to represent this new family unit. The original panel of this son or daughter may be integrated into his or her own skirt along with the members of his or her own family. The present invention may further present a family crest, a quote, or any other representation as a family overall with an annular panel.